Endgame
by CCXwarfare
Summary: Just something I felt like adding here.


Hi guys.

CCXwarfare / That Bastard Leavanny here. This was a story that I did for my English GCSE creative writing task. Figured it'd be a good idea to upload it here.

Enjoy.

* * *

Endgame. That was the word echoing in my mind as my hands were bound behind my back. The whole mission was a failure. It all went tits-up when that _bloody_ Magma Grunt slipped and triggered the damn rockfall. Roxy took the hardest hit. There was a sick irony in that situation; Roxanne, the stone-cold mistress, knocked out by a rock. The endless wandering of my mind ceased as I was forced outside and pushed up to the top of the volcano.

Mt. Chimney was an awe-inspiring sight on a normal day, but with Team Magma intensifying its activities by whatever means, the sight was truly fearsome.  
Smoke the colour of the night sky was billowing out of the caldera, clouding the skies around the Hoenn Region. The levels of lava inside of Chimney itself were alarmingly high. The heat given off could probably give you a clean shave from 20 yards.  
All in all, it looked like the volcano's eruption would be imminent, unless Magma's actions were halted.

Whilst the volcano was attracting my attention, another Magma Grunt was bringing the second member of my squad out. Brawly, the blue-haired surfer from Dewford Town, also the heavy-weapons specialist of the team.  
The Grunt shoved him to the floor next to me, the intensity of the push causing Brawly to wind himself on impact.

"It's not looking good for us, is it?" I said to him, sighing.  
"You don't _bloody_ say?"  
"Hey sarcasm is _not_ going to get us anywhere," my voice was rising at this point, "besides, we still don't know what happened to Flan and Roxy yet."

"I'm right here." A feminine voice announced, causing Brawly and I to snap our heads around to search for the voice's owner.  
A rather stocky-looking Magma Grunt was struggling to bring a certain fiery-tempered redhead up to where we were. Flannery, the resident pyromaniac of Lavaridge Town.

"Well, if it isn't Little Miss I-like-to-burn-things!" Brawly taunted, obviously concocting a plan of some sort, as winding Flannery up was just _asking_ for her to hit you.  
"Give me a second, dear." Flannery replied, with a sadtistical grin on her face that, quite frankly, scared the living crap out of me. Digging her heels in to halt the Grunt's march, she spun on her heels, knee rocketing up into the man's groin. He collapsed in agony before Flannery launched a vicious kick to his skull, knocking him unconscious instantly.

The ruthlessness of her assault left Brawly and I wide-mouthed and incapable of speech momentarily.  
"Well, are you two just gonna sit there and gawp, or are you actually going to do something about this damned rope?" She exclaimed, glaring down at us on our knees.  
"Yeah, sure, I'll help- Oh wait, I'm tied up too." Brawly spat, glaring back at Flannery.  
"Grrr- I am going to knock a _whole_ new shade of blue out of you in a sec, Brawly!" She growled. However, her knee gave out as she stomped her foot next to him, her facade dropping as she hit the floor. "Crap." She exhaled, voice cracking as she pulled herself back up on to her knees.

"You two really do argue too much." I said, stretching my arms out and flexing my shoulders. "Come on, if you'd been paying attention, you would've noticed me occupying myself with these damned ropes."  
"How did you-"Flannery started to say, but I cut her off.  
"Remember that knife that Winny bought me last year in Unova?"  
"The one that you snuck on to Skyla's plane?"  
"The very same," I confirmed, grabbing the aforementioned knife from my belt, "no-one ever seems to notice it. I find it pretty bloody funny, to be honest." Chuckling, I moved around and cut the bonds off of Brawly, before moving on to Flannery's.

The moment she was free, she launched a punch, hitting Brawly square in the centre of this chest, sending him sprawling to the floor.

"What the hell was that abou-"  
"I said I'd hit him." She said nonchalantly, flexing her wrist "And I _always_ keep my promises."

Sighing, I helped Brawly up and slung his arm around my shoulder. "So what now?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.  
"We go into the terminal, try and get our weapons back and then we bug out. Any intel is a bonus." Flannery explained calmly, striding purposefully towards the cable-car terminal that was serving as Magma's operations base for the time being.  
"Do I have any say in this?" Brawly inquired from next to me.  
"Of course not." Flannery replied  
"Bloody hell!" Came his response.

Someone had been busy whilst we were arguing.  
The terminal was empty. The only thing that was out of place as far as I could see was the missing cable-car itself.  
"Someone's been busy." Brawly noted, reading my mind.  
"Yeah, you're right."

"You guys check over there, I'mma check out these rooms over here." I called to Flannery and Brawly, before making my way over to the aforementioned rooms.

Room 1 – clear.

Room 2 – clear.

Room 3 – Cle-  
"Get in. Now."  
Room 3 – occupied.

I was obliged to obey the voice, considering the pistol being aimed at my head.

"Alright, I'm in. What now?"  
"Shut the door and lock it." The voice commanded, sounding slightly duressed. Feminine as well.  
"Now turn around and take off your helmet."

Undoing the chin-strap, I took of my lightweight helmet as instructed. Turning around, I was taken aback as I realised just who the other person was.

"You look surprised to see me, Dan." She said.  
"Well, seeing as I haven't seen you for god-knows how long, you shouldn't be, Winny."  
Winona took off her own helmet, allowing her lilac-coloured hair to fall free. "Heh, sorry about that," she smirked, "undercover work in Kanto does things to you."  
"Anyway, I'm glad you're here. We need your expertise on this." I said, face turning serious.

She waved her hand dismissively. "Taken care of. Got 'splosives all set up on that generator of theirs."  
"You always were good with preparation."  
"Anywho, we need to be quick now. The Grunts went down the cable-car to pick up Maxie, from what I overheard."  
"Bollocks."  
"And I'm sorry to be the bearer of more bad news, but Roxy's with them. Of her own accord."  
"What?"  
"Uh-huh. I gathered some intel from around and abouts, and it turn out that Steven knew this whole thing was a set-up."  
"Balls, balls, balls, BALLS!" I yelled.

"Come on. We should get going. Flan and Brawly will be wondering where I got t-"  
BANG. BANG.

"That can't be a good sign." Winona exclaimed, jumping to her feet.  
"No. It can't. Flan and Brawly were unarmed. This is bad. Very bad." I said, grabbing the knife off of my belt again.

Unlocking the door, I motioned towards Winona, before slowly opening it. Walking out, the first thing I noticed was the cable-car. It was back. And empty.  
Looking back to Winona, I noticed the equally concerned look on her face which turned to shock as she spotted something moving.

Not something, but someone. And not just anyone, but the traitor herself, Roxanne. Standing next to her was a redheaded man in a red and black suit. Maxie, the leader of team Magma himself.

Just as Winona raised her pistol to take a shot at them, a group of Magma Grunts walked behind them. That wasn't the worrying part. It was the bodies they were dragging.  
A blue-haired man and a redheaded woman.

My heart sank even further as Roxanne and Maxie raised pistols of their own.

"You did well to get this far, Mr. Wallace and Miss Aria," Maxie spoke, his voice fuelling anger within me. "However, it ends here. Your explosives were easy enough to disarm."  
The moment he said that, I heard Winona cursing next to me.

"Like he said, Dan, it ends here." Roxanne added with a sneer, "Never did like either of you."

As I accepted the fate before me, a random line came into my head.

'Fair is foul, and foul is fair'

Funny that Shakespeare would be the last thing that I think of.

* * *

Click-Click

Bang.


End file.
